


Breakable

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Summer is noticing that Raven is changing the longer her pregnancy goes on. She talks to Qrow and has her fears confirmed.





	Breakable

Summer was restless. Raven was pregnant, close to giving birth and she was changing. Or maybe the pregnancy had just brought to the surface how close to breaking she really was. Tai and her knew about the Branwen twins past. Qrow was loyal to Ozpin and the silent resistance to Salim, she had thought Raven was too. She want so sure now. Turning in bed she looked at her two lovers. Tai was pressed against Raven’s back, supporting her. Raven had a small frown, hand clenching, looking for her weapon. Summer didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t sure Tai had noticed the change and Raven leaving would break his heart. It would brake hers too, but she was used to people leaving. Unable to stand her own thoughts anymore she creeped out of bed.

 

Making her way down to the kitchen she saw the light on. Qrow was standing there, had curled around a cup.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Startled black eyes met hers.

 

“No. Nightmares. Coffee?” With a wave he presented the half full, still steaming, coffee pot.

 

“I’m planning to try and sleep again. I’ll stick with my tea.”

 

“Bleg.” She laughed at Qrow’s face. Filling the water pot she turned on the stove. Settling back Qrow and her waited in silence.

 

“Qrow?” A questioning hum was heard. “Is Raven changing or is she just showing who she really is?” Eyes still locked on the boiling water she waited.

 

“…” opening his mouth he paused, a giant sigh escaping. “Both. But I didn’t think anyone but I caught it.”

 

“Is she going to leave?”

 

“Summer…”

 

“Is she going to leave.” She interrupted. Fear clawing in her chest, choking her.

 

“I don’t know. But probably.” The water reached a boil, a piercing whistle punctuating his sentence. Quickly taking the pot off the heat, she put on the counter. Hovering over it she felt tears start to well up.

 

“Summer? You ok?” Pulling leaves and a cup down she made her tea. She was right. Raven was leaving and it looked like there was nothing she could do. Forcing the tears back she turned to Qrow, a sad smile painted on her face.

 

“You should go back to sleep Qrow. You have a big mission from Ozpin starting tomorrow.” Finishing her drink, the heat scalding her tongue, she put her cup in the sink. A quick rinse and setting it on the drying rack she turned to the stairs.

 

“Summer,” she paused at Qrow’s voice, “I’m sorry. For what it’s worth.” She sent him a small smile, bairly a quirk of her lips, over her shoulder before continuing upwards.

 

Entering the bedroom she paused. Raven was still asleep, face finally peaceful with Tai still pressed to her back. She wanted this. More than anything. Her vision blurred before clearing as tears fell. Swiping at her eyes she resolved to enjoy this for as long as she could. Padding to the bed she carefully got in. Raven’s arm reached for her, pulling at her waist. She snuggled closer and allowed sleep to claim her, quietly dreading the future.


End file.
